Happy Flowers Fall Up
by Derpy Snas
Summary: Another human falls into the underground. She befriends Underfell Sans and together they work to save the monsters from their underground prison before she gets completely covered in the lilies that are draining her energy and life. The human girl is about 18 or 19. Sans is maybe 5 or 6 years older. Sans POV. (Basically Flowerfell with a twist and then a happy ending)
1. Chapter 1

Happy Flowers Fall Up

Chapter 1

 **AN: This is my first story and I'm not very creative with titles so forgive me. I hope you like this Flowerfell story with a happy ending. Sorry, no spoilers! I'll only tell you it has a happy ending and no more. You'll have to read more to find out. Now on to the story! Enjoy!**

I was walking through a dark tunnel. I was looking around frantically, trying to find something familiar. I started to run. I looked down and saw snow. Strangely enough, the snow wasn't cold. I didn't feel anything. I ran farther and saw my brother standing in the snow all alone. No, wait! He wasn't alone. There was a child with him. She looked fairly happy and she ran towards my brother with a playful look on her face. That is when I saw the knife. I tried to yell, "Watch out!" but I was too late. My brother fell to the ground, his head rolling a little off to the side.

I dropped to my knees. "Not again," I cried into my hands, "Not again." When I looked up, I saw the child standing before me, brandishing her knife. I felt my eye beginning to glow, but I didn't have the energy to do anything about the situation. It was too late anyway; my brother was already dead. I just cried and waited for my own imminent doom. I felt the steel slice through my chest. My world was going black. The last thing I saw was her ghostly smile before I stopped breathing.

I sat up in bed, gasping and clutching my chest. I looked down; no blood. I sighed and laid back down. Staring up at the ceiling, I tried to calm down. I knew my brother wasn't the same as he had been and there was no way he was going to take kindly to me waking him up with my screaming again. My red eye was still glowing and I had to screw my eyes shut so that it didn't feel like my eye would explode out of my head anymore. I decided to get an early start to the day, maybe avoid Papyrus and kill the human at the same time. Two birds with one stone would be the best way to start out this day.

I rubbed my non-existent eyes with my boney palms. Those dreams just kept getting worse. I picked up my watch from sock-covered floor. Before I checked the time, I marveled my handiwork. Of all my creations, I was most proud of this little watch. It told the time on four different screens each one with a different time on it. My ever-present smile grew ever-so slightly into a real smile.

I sighed and checked the time in the top right-hand corner. It told me that the previous day had started over again. That was the fifth restart. Maybe that meant to human would beat Toriel soon. I had to make it to the Ruins before the human got past my sentry post. Papyrus would kill me if I let a human escape.

I got dressed in my traditional black shorts, yellow shirt, red jacket, and red tennis shoes. I was too tired from a horrible sleep to walk there and I was going to be late anyway so I teleported to the edge of the woods where I knew the human would appear if Toriel was defeated. I sat behind my favorite tree and watched the door leading from the Ruins. I couldn't stop thinking about Toriel and if she would survive today.

All of a sudden, a human burst out of the huge doors and closed them quickly. The kid was breathing very hard and slumping against the doors. I knew there was no way for Toriel to willingly let the child pass so I immediately assumed that she had been murdered, again. I looked away and shed a tear for my old friend before being overcome with rage. My left eye flamed so much that I could have sworn the tree above me was on fire. This human would pay dearly!


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Flowers Fall Up

Chapter 2

 **AN: I feel so accomplished! I have 3 followers and a review asking me for more. Anyway, I have to make some things clear: I plan to make shorter chapters than most but there will be more of them so don't worry about length if that is what you want and I'm sorry but I can only submit one chapter every week. I am in college on my way to a mechanical engineering major so if I miss a week please don't hate me. Now, with business out of the way, here is where the action begins.**

The human began walking down the path. Now that I could get a better look, I noticed the human was a girl. She seemed somewhat older than the other children that had fallen down here, but that didn't change anything. All humans were the same. None of them could be trusted. She was still panting, but not as heavily anymore. I looked closer and saw that she was holding a small yellow flower in a pot. She was whispering to it. It wasn't as quiet when it yelled, "of course we are still in danger! You think there is only one monster that wants to kill you down here!?" That made me chuckle. That flower sure was right. Everyone down here would love to kill this human.

At the sound of my laugh echoing through the woods, the girl turned around and braced herself. I guess she already found out that it is unwise to make friends with eerie laughter in the woods. Smart kid. I teleported along her path. Every time I did, the sound would make her jump. It was very amusing to terrify children, but I didn't have the time to play with my prey right now. Papyrus would be on his way and I couldn't let this or any human near him ever again.

Strangely enough, as every human does, she stopped at the bridge even though there was no way that pathetic fence could stop anyone. I intended to scare the living daylights out of this human before I killed them. I wanted to make sure she would never come back. I walk slowly up behind her and say my usual line, "Human, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." She turns around with terror in her eyes. She hugs the flower closer to her as if it can protect her from me. I put out my hand in the "friendliest" way I could while I tried to dull the urge to just break her neck right then and there. She still doesn't trust me and tries to back away.

I thought to myself, "I need her to trust me or there is no way I can scare her badly enough. I need to bring back my old, funny self." I softened my smile as much as I could, considering there is no way it would ever leave my face, and I got down on one knee so that I was looking up at the human. Usually this position would have me at eye level with a child, but this one was taller than the rest. I looked up at her face and turned off my red eye. I had forgotten it was on. I made my voice as nice as it could sound and said, "Don't be afraid. I'm your new friend." The girl lets out a sigh of what must have been relief and puts out her hand.

The flower in her arms started yelling again, "Don't do it! Don't trust him! He is bad news! Didn't you see his eye? You need to run while we still have a chance!" He stopped long enough to look at me and see my ever-increasing scowl. This dumb plant was going to ruin everything. I grabbed the girl's hand before she had a chance to pull it away again. It was so small and frail. I almost didn't believe she was capable of killing Toriel, but then I remembered the human in my dream. The kid had looked so happy and innocent and then she murdered my brother and me.

I pulled her towards me as I stood up, ripping the flower out of its pot at the same time. Her face was so close to mine that I could see the fear in her eyes. I spun her into an arm lock and dropped her face first into the dirty snow. I put my shoe on the flat of her back to make sure she couldn't move and said, "I am Sans, Sans the skeleton. And I am here to avenge all the monsters you have murdered." The flower started to yell again, but I ripped it in half before it could say anything intelligible. The girl screamed, "Flowey!" That must have been the flower's name, but I didn't care anymore. I used my magic to impale the human with 15 giant red bones. I had hoped it would be done after that.

But then the day started over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Flowers Fall Up

Chapter 3

 **AN: 99 views! This is so exciting! I am so happy that people like my story. Please review and let me know what you think or if there are any mistakes that I can fix. Thanks so much. To the story!**

That dream. I had it every night and it still got me. I couldn't believe the kid decided to reset. I would have to kill them all over again. Not like it was hard, but it was just getting annoying. These humans sure were persistent, or determined, whichever you prefer. I got dressed and teleported to my tree. The human had not come out yet, so I dozed while I waited for her to show herself.

I was in the middle of a snore when she burst out of the ruins' doors. She slammed the doors and flinched at the sound. I think she hadn't noticed how loud she was being. She looked all around her, looking for me. She started tip-toeing cautiously down the path as if she could avoid being seen and heard now that she had made such a huge ruckus. That flower was getting to be a bad influence on her. She was catching its stupid. The sad thing was, she was kind of cute when she was being stupid. I laughed under my breath, this time not loud enough for her to hear. But the flower heard. Who knew obnoxious plants had such good hearing?

Flowey screamed, "Run!" and the girl took off towards the bridge. I teleported in from of them and tried to look as evil as possible. I guess it worked because the girl stopped dead in her tracks, started to cry, and back up quickly. This was getting annoying. She must have known she couldn't get away from someone who could bend space and time. I teleported behind her again, but this time she spoke.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you? I don't even know who you are."

I sighed and hug my head. "We've already been over this kid. My name is Sans the skeleton and I am trying to prevent you and all other humans who come after you from ever killing my friends again. Why is this so hard for you to grasp? You Are A Murderer!"

She flinched back at my harsh words. She tried to look brave, but it wasn't working. "I have never killed anyone," she mumbled into the flower. She refused to look me in the face. Good.

I couldn't take it anymore. This kid had ripped out my heart more times than I can count. I just couldn't hold in my hate anymore. "You dirty little liar!" I grabbed her by the throat and watched her writhe for a few seconds before I made a Gaster Blaster and obliterated her and her flower friend on the spot.

The day started over again. I groaned and ran my fingers down my skull. It was too early for all these dumb games. I decided to take my time getting there this morning. The kid was really slow and there was no way for her to escape anyway. I went to Grillby's and had a bottle of mustard for breakfast before walking down to my sentry post. I waited and waited, but the human never came out of the door. I let out a sigh of relief. Toriel must have defeated the human this time. That doesn't mean she'll be so lucky the next time. Humans are tricky creatures.

The day started over.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Flowers Fall Up

Chapter 4

 **AN: I am enjoying this so much. From the comments, numbers of favorites and followers, and 150 views, I'm guessing that people like my writing. I'm sorry it is a little longer than I would like, but I just could stop. Thank you all for reading and I hope you like this next chapter.**

I went back to the door early the next morning. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. That kid would have to get out soon. She was one of the types of people who would keep going at something no matter what. I could tell. I had met enough humans like her to know that she would keep coming back. So I wasn't surprised when I saw her slowly and quietly creep out the giant doors and close them behind her.

She sighed. I think she was getting as tired of this little charade as I was. After a few seconds she called out, "Sans, I have to talk with you." I thought I might as well scare her a little before I killed her again. I teleported right in front of her so that our noses were only an inch or two apart. I had my eye flaming at full power and I materialized a ton of bones and some blasters all around her. Even after all these resets, it was still fun to watch how terrified people got whenever I did that. We both knew she couldn't escape and it didn't look like she was going to try to leave either. Maybe she really did just want to talk.

I scowled at her and growled, "What do you want?" Before she could answer me, I noticed that she had lilies all over her. I thought that was a very odd way to decorate herself when she knew she was about to die yet again. But I dismissed the thought because I was getting angrier by the second. The only thing I could focus on at that moment was her large, tear filled, blue eyes.

She had been startled by my sudden appearance to the point that she almost fell back onto three glowing red bones that were all pointed at her. I laughed, almost cruelly, at her almost fatal mistake. It was a shame she hadn't been successful. I didn't really want to listen to her anyway. I tightened my circle of weapons around her. She was crying even harder now. I decided to make her feel even worse because I am good at that when I'm angry. I made a mocking sad face and said, "Did I scare you, little girl? I am so very sorry."

To my surprise, the girl put her ever-present flower friend on the ground, wiped her eyes, stood up straight, looked me in the eye, and said, "I don't remember anything from before a week ago when I fell down here. I haven't killed anyone as far as I know. I am sorry for your loss, but I had nothing to do with it. Please just let us pass. All I want to do is get home without hurting anyone. Please just let us go."

I couldn't believe my ears. This human said she hadn't killed anyone, and yet she had gotten past Toriel. No human has ever gotten past Toriel without killing her before. I had to make sure that Toriel was safe and would stay that way, so I said, "How can I just let you go? How can I trust you? How can you expect me to just stand aside when it is my job, my life, my purpose to make sure that no humans ever escape? How can I let you go when she's dead? My advice is this time, just stay dead."

The girl was about to ask, "She?" but she wasn't able to finish. I fired all my weapons at once. The day didn't start over. Not immediately anyway.

I looked at my watch the next morning, but couldn't find myself surprised when it turned out to be the same day as before again. I couldn't take it anymore. I went straight to the door and just waited outside it. I could hear blasts and other fighting noises from inside, but I didn't go in. I must have been afraid or infuriated or something because my hands were shaking so badly that I couldn't hold the door handles long enough to open the doors. So I waited and listened just like I always did. Just like the coward I have always been.

I saw one of the doors start to open and I finally found my strength. I grabbed the human by her collar and threw her out of my way. I ran in only to find Toriel laying on the floor. I thought to myself, "I knew humans couldn't be trusted. Their promises are just lies ready to rip my soul to shreds." But as I bent down to pick up my friend, I could still feel her breath on my cheek. I could have cried for joy, but I knew the human was watching every move I made. I used my magic to move Toriel back to her bed before going back out to the human. She had not moved from the place where she had fallen. I closed the door softly behind me to make sure that Toriel didn't wake up and the I turned to the girl.

I was speechless for a few seconds. I was desperately looking in any direction than at the human. When I finally composed myself enough to speak, I said in almost a whisper, "I never expected this from a human. Thanks for sparing her, kid."

I gave her a smile, the most genuine smile I could. I felt a tear prickling in the side of my still glowing eye. She let out a sigh of relief before saying, "I told you. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Flowers Fall Up

Chapter 5

 **AN: Over 500 views! This is awesome! If you like this story and you like RWBY, don't forget to check out my RWBY/Undertale crossover. Enjoy!**

I just couldn't understand it. I had never met a human like this before. I gave up thinking about that after a while and thought about showing her around instead. I knew other monsters would want to kill her as much as I did at first, so she would need some protection. The problem with that was I had no idea how to talk to her, so I just walked past her as casually as possible. As I passed her, she flinched away. I couldn't blame her. I had killed her after all.

She stood up as if she were going to follow me, but she stood in the same place. I didn't know how else to reassure her that I wouldn't hurt her anymore, so I looked over my shoulder and grinned at her. She finally started to follow me. That flower she always carried with her was still trying to dissuade her from following me, but she did anyway. She was so small and she wasn't wearing the right clothes for this weather. I thought of giving her my jacket, but I didn't for some reason. Looking back at that time, I guess I just didn't want to look like I cared as much as I did.

Anyway, she wasn't that much shorter than me, but she still had to run to keep up with me. She must have been exhausted from her fight with Toriel. I had stopped for the tenth time so that she could catch up when I heard my brother. He was yelling like he always did. I started to panic. I couldn't let Papyrus see the human. I turned to her and whispered urgently, "You have to hide now!" We both looked around desperately, but it was no use. I groaned in frustration, trying to think of what to do, and then I got an idea. "I know how to get out of here. I have never tried it with a human before, but you should be fine. Do you… do you trust me?"

That was probably the stupidest question I had ever asked anyone. I began pulling the girl and her flower in the opposite direction of Papyrus's voice which was rapidly growing in volume. The flower spoke before she could. "Of course not! You killed us, several times! There is no way that we would ever listen to you!"

Immediately after that, the human spoke, "I do trust you. You spared us so I'm ready to try anything." I admired her courage and trust, but knew that it would get her killed in this world.

I put my arm around her and said, "Hold on." She gasped in surprise. She took Flowey from his pot and put him in her hoody pocket. Then, she buried her face in my jacket and wrapped her arms around me. I stared at her for a second, thinking about how fragile she was and how willing she was to accept help. I just couldn't let anything happen to someone so pure. I teleported us away just as Papyrus was coming into view over the next hill.

I had not reacted well the first time I teleported, so I assumed the human would have a similarly hard time adjusting to it. But I was wrong. She reacted much worse than I had predicted. After a split second, we appeared right outside the boundaries of Snowdin. I looked around to see if anyone had seen us and once I was sure we were safe, I turned my attention to the human. She was gasping for breath, her eyes wide and unmoving. Her legs collapsed beneath her and I had to catch her.

I tried to calm her down. "Don't worry. This is a normal reaction. I felt the same way the first time I teleported. Look at me and breathe. Just breathe." She looked at me and I could see the fear in her eyes. I thought for a moment that her heart beat was slowing to a normal rate, but it was only because she had passed out from hyperventilation. I was a little worried at first, but the only way I could think of to get her back to normal was to take her home with me.

The flower protested yet again and I threatened to drop-kick him into the woods where he would never be found again if he said one more word. That shut him up faster than I had hoped. He must have really cared about this girl. I picked her up. She was so light and her skin was frigid. I decided to walk the rest of the way home just in case excessive teleportation was damaging to humans. I went around the town and in through my back door to avoid any chance of us being seen.

I placed her gently on my bed and covered her with blankets. I couldn't risk putting her anywhere else in case Papyrus came home. I went down to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for her. I was on my way back up to my room when I heard a scream coming from inside. I burst in with my red eye flaming as it always did when I knew I would have to fight. The girl was sitting huddled up in the bed, scanning the room. "What happened? What's wrong?" I took a ready fighting stance and almost spilled the piping hot beverage all over the room in the process.

She looked over at me, tears filling her eyes, and cried, "Where am I? Where were you? That was so scary!" I almost laughed.

"Kid, you gave me a heart attack. I thought my brother had found you and was trying to kill you." I sat down on the far side of the bed so she wouldn't get any more scared than she already was and I handed her the drink. "I made you some hot chocolate. Drink it. You'll feel better." She looked at it skeptically and then looked back at me. I was trying to hold back a laugh while her flower tried to pull the cup from her hands. She was still shaking. I tried to lighten the mood with a joke. "I'd drink some to show you it wasn't poisoned or anything, but that stuff just goes right through me." She giggled. It was the cutest little laugh I had ever heard.

The flower was still trying to convince her that she shouldn't drink it, but she took a sip anyway. It warmed her right up. She sighed contentedly and giggled again at her own doubt. I couldn't help but smile more at her. I hadn't noticed how pretty she was until she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Flowers Fall Up

Chapter 6

Our small, happy moment didn't last for long. We heard the front door slam open and Papyrus called, "SANS! WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST!? WHERE ARE YOU, LAZYBONES?!" The girl let out a small squeal and she tried to hide under the covers.

I whispered to her, "Calm down. Drink some more. I'll handle my brother. Just try to be as quiet as possible." She nodded and put the mug to her lips again. I opened the door slowly and casually to make it look as if I had slept in. I yawned and said, "What's up, boss?"

Papyrus groaned and scowled at me. "I JUST TOLD YOU WHAT IS UP! YOU WERE NOT AT YOUR POST! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU COULD HAVE MISSED A HUMAN! THANK GOODNESS I WAS THERE WHEN YOU WEREN'T BECAUSE I FOUND A VERY SUSPICIOUS FLOWERPOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! IT WAS NOT FROM SNOWDIN! I PREDICT THAT A HUMAN CAME THROUGH THE RUINS AND USED THE FLOWERPOT AS A WEAPON AGAINST SOME POOR MONSTER! A HUMAN GOT PAST YOU! WHAT AN IDIOT!"

I had been smiling at Papyrus with a face that said, "I am listening, but I'm really not." That just infuriated him more and he slapped me across the face. There was a loud, awful crack of bone on bone. I heard the human sniffling quietly in my room and hoped that Papyrus hadn't heard her. I had fallen to the floor from the impact. My ears were ringing. My eyes started to glow and I wondered, "Why am I taking this abuse for some human? I should be helping my brother instead. But Papyrus hurts me for no reason and that kid is so kind and trusting. That's why!"

I turned off my eye and looked up at my brother and said, "You're right. I'm sorry. I should have been at my post. I was just… working on another project." I didn't know what else to say to keep him away from the human, but it turned out to be a mistake.

Papyrus threw his arms up in frustration and began ranting again, "ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR USELESS PROJECTS! I SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED THEM YEARS AGO! THEN, MAYBE, WE WOULD BE ON THE SURFACE BY NOW!"

I grabbed his scarf and begged, "Please don't do that! Those projects are all I have! I'll do anything. Please just leave them alone." Papyrus slapped me again and I started to bleed from my right temple. I had to keep telling myself, "Do it for the human. Do it for her."

Papyrus scoffed as I sat on the ground with my eyes screwed shut in pain. He bent down slightly so that he could see my face as he said, "YOU REALLY ARE USELESS! I WILL ALLOW YOUR LITTLE PROJECTS IF YOU STAY AT YOUR POST! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!" I looked up at my brother with a false smile, trying to look grateful.

"Thanks, bro. You won't regret this. I'll make it up to you someday."

Papyrus mumbled, "I ALREADY REGRET IT!" as he stomped out of the house. I sighed and heard the girl sigh, too. I put my hand to my head and winced. It really hurt, but it would be fine soon. One perk about being a monster if fast and easy recovery. Well, unless you're dead, that is. I got up and slowly staggered into my room and sat down on the bed. When I looked over at the human, she gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

I sighed and chuckled, "I've looked worse. Don't worry. I just need to sit down for a bit. I should be fine in a minute or two."

The human still looked concerned. She sat there silently for a few seconds before saying in a barely audible whisper, "Is there anything I can do to help?" I thought for a little. There really wasn't anything anyone could do. Injuries like this one generally took time to heal and that's all that could be done. However, I didn't want us to be sitting there in silence until that happened, so I suggested that she tell me about herself.

Flowey shot out of her pocket to save the day again. "Don't tell him anything! He might use it against us later!" The sweet little kid hushed him before she started talking.

"Ok, let me think. I don't remember a lot, but I'm pretty sure I'm around 18 years old and I love the color orange. I met Flowey outside Toriel's house and he has been helping me along. I think the first time I died was when I fell into the underground." None of us knew at the time, but she was right. She had died when she fell and a flower sprouted in her brain, causing her memory loss. "She continued to say, "Also, I seem to be growing lilies. I don't think many humans have flowers growing out of them." I couldn't hold it back anymore. I laughed, but I had no idea why. She was just so innocent and optimistic. I felt so at peace with her yammering on and on. She stopped to ask, "What is so funny? Do all humans grow flowers and I am just guessing so wrong?"

I replied, "Oh no. You are doing fine. It was just an interesting comment. I wouldn't be as excited as you are if I were growing flowers all over me. Keep going. This is actually helping a lot."

She shrugged and looked down at her hands as she said, "I can't think of anything else."

"Then I have a question for you." She looked both worried and intrigued. I thought it would be fun to see how she reacted if I became serious so I did. I drained all humor and emotion from my face and stared deep into her pale blue eyes. I leaned towards her and she tensed and her eyes got wider which I didn't think was possible. I waited for a few seconds, laughing internally, and then I said, "Do you remember your name?"

She was surprised to say the least. I guess I did a good job of confusing her. She stammered in response, "Uh, I… I don't… remember. But I want to remember if you think you can help me." She grinned. I was dumbfounded. Her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She leaned towards me as I had and I can bet that I had the same expression on my face as she had. She giggled.

I knew I had to say something or we would be locked in this strange loop forever. "Uh. Um… I don't know how to find your real name…" It looked as if I had crushed her heart in that one sentence. I had to think of something else to say and quick. Why was it so hard to talk to this girl?! I eventually continued, "But I can't keep calling you the human. I could make up a name for you if you don't mind." The nameless girl clapped her hands and stared at me with that huge grin still plastered on her face. I had to look away so that I could concentrate or I knew I would never speak again.

As I was thinking of a name, the girl was trying to understand why I had started being so nice to her. She reasoned that I had hated her gut not 3 hours earlier. I snapped my fingers and simultaneously snapped her out of her trance. I looked at her and I'm sure the excitement was just dripping from my eye sockets. I said, "I know. I'll call you sweetheart." She looked at me skeptically.

"Sure. That's great and all, but it is way too long. What would my nickname be? How about… Alice?"

I made it look as if I was thinking about it just to mess with her. I finally looked down at her with a soft smile and said, "Alice is perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Flowers Fall Up

Chapter 7

 **AN: Since I am on Thanksgiving break, I have decided to submit an extra chapter of each story this week. Hope you like it as much as I do.**

After a little more small talk, I felt a lot better. My head had stopped bleeding and Alice finished her drink. By then it was night time and she was getting tired. We came to the decision that Alice would take my bed and I would sleep on the couch. I closed the door so that I wouldn't wake her up with the TV and so that Papyrus wouldn't see her when he came home.

As I was trying to sleep and failing because of the same nightmares, Alice was having the same problem. She would dream about every time I had killed her. She told me that she could still feel the burn of the blasters and the jagged bones piercing her flesh. She got up and quietly opened the door. She looked around for Papyrus. She crept down the stairs and knelt beside the couch and whispered to me, "Sans, are you awake?" I mumbled the affirmative. Her voice cracked as she said the next words, "I had a nightmare. Can you keep me company, please?"

I opened my eyes for the first time and looked over at her. She was terrified. I realized what she had been dreaming about before she told me. I knew exactly what she felt. "Yeah. Sure, Sweetheart. I'll be right up." She nodded and went back up. I needed some time to think. This was a delicate situation. If I messed up, she might never trust me again. I was the one that killed her after all. Why not just go to her flower for comfort? I guessed it was because she wanted to be reassured that I wouldn't ever do that to her again.

When I walked in, I had that purpose in mind. I knelt down beside my bed and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head to say no. I nodded and said, "Then, you don't have to say anything. I'll talk." One of her hands was by the edge of the bed and it was shaking. I took her hand in both of mine and I said, "I think I know what your nightmare was about anyway. I have the same kind of dreams except our roles are switched. That's why I didn't trust you at first. I remembered all the previous humans killing all the people I cared about and then eventually killing me. I can still feel the cold steel ripping through me."

I involuntarily put a hand to my chest and winced. Alice started to cry. She threw her arms around my neck and nuzzled her face into my shoulder and continued crying. I was surprised. My eye began to glow and I tensed for a fight, but none came. I calmed down and turned off my eye and smiled softly. I stroked Alice's long, dark hair and held her close to me. She was shaking so hard. After a while, she stopped crying so much and let me go so that she could lay back down. She was still holding my hand.

I let her cry herself to sleep. I thought, "How could I let myself hurt someone so sweet and innocent?" I thought I almost saw her smile when I gently squeezed her hand before I got up to leave. But she wouldn't let go. I chuckled and sat back down. I ran my fingers through her hair and said, "I'm not going anywhere, Sweetheart." I fell asleep beside the bed still holding her hand. I had a dream about the human sparing me and I had a feeling that she was having a similar dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Flowers Fall Up

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with my hand still around hers. It was nice to feel needed for once. I gently shook Alice awake. She looked so peaceful that I almost left her, but I'd hate to leave her alone and then she'd get scared again. It was really early but I figured that was for the best. No one could know that a human was here. I was going to take Alice with me to my sentry station. I began rummaging through my closet for some long pants and another jacket. She took Flowey out of her small jacket pocket and put him into my jacket pocket. Neither of us were too happy about that.

Once Alice had all those clothes on, she looked like a giant marshmallow. She couldn't put her arms down all the way. I laughed at how cute she looked and all she could do was smile shyly and blush. I looked her up and down and thought she still looked human. We wouldn't want someone to pass us and see her. I walked over to her and put Flowey on her shoulder. Then I raised her hoods to shield her face. She was looking anywhere but at me. That made me laugh again as I thought of a really sad joke. "Too hot for ya?"

Flowey groaned. Alice looked down at her feet and smiled in response. I knew I was good with the ladies, but this was going a bit too far. I coughed and led the way out of the house. We walked all the way to my post without any problems from other monsters. Some gave me some mean looks, but no one noticed that I was with a human. I made a spot for Alice right next to me. I knew this was going to be a long day so I decided to catch some Z's. Alice, though, wasn't as great at sleeping anywhere like I was. I felt her shake my arm and I looked down at her. "What is it, Sweetheart?"

Alice stumbled over her words before finally saying, "Could you tell me about those projects that Papyrus mentioned? Just to pass the time." I don't know why I was surprised when she said that. I knew it was coming eventually.

I shook my head and replied, "Why don't you just go to sleep like me? It is too early for questions of that caliber, kid." I put my head back and tried to go back to sleep, but this girl was relentless.

She looked down again, shame-faced, and said, "Because I'm scared, Sans. And I miss not being a fugitive and I need something to take my mind off of all this. Please talk to me."

I sighed as I looked back at her. She had the sweetest, saddest face I had ever seen, but I wasn't going to let that sway me. "Look, Sweetheart. Some things are just not meant to be known. Those projects of mine are a touchy subject. I might tell you later, but not now. I'm sorry it's boring, but you know what Papyrus will do if I'm not here when he comes to check on me. We can take a lunch break in about an hour and then we'll talk. Ok?"

Alice sighed and looked around trying to find something to amuse herself with. She started talking to Flowey. "You've been awfully quiet." I acted like I was asleep, but I really wanted to hear what she had to say about everything. I was mostly interested in what she had to say about me so I waited patiently.

Flowey grumbled back at her, "You haven't been listening to me. It seems like Smiley trash bag over there is more important to you than I am."

She retorted rather hesitantly, "Now don't be like that. You know he saved our lives twice or three times now at the risk of great personal loss. Why do you still not trust him?"

Flowey rolled his eyes and said, "He killed us more times than he has saved us and you know it."

"He obviously did it for a good reason. He really wanted to protect the ones he loved by killing the murderer. He thought that was me. Simple mistake." I smiled. I couldn't help it. I was just so happy that she didn't hate me as much as Flowey did.

Flowey laughed at her before saying, "He killed us and you say it was a simple mistake? I bet you wouldn't be so forgiving if you had a limited number of lives."

What she said next scared me more than all my nightmares combined. "Don't I, though? I can feel these flowers leeching off my strength. I'm not sure how many more deaths I can take. I just might not be able to restart one of these times." Flowey's mocking face turned worried and so did mine.

Lunch was quiet and awkward. I couldn't stop thinking about what Alice had said. I had to find a way to avoid my brother and save her before her last reset. Flowey was glaring at me the whole time. It looked like he was trying to stare into my mind and see what I was thinking. He was also trying to do everything possible to conserve Alice's strength. Alice was just trying to eat without crying or laughing or giving either of us a reason to try to help her. She couldn't stand the silent war between us anymore and blurted out, "Why do you like Toriel so much?"

I spewed the mustard I had been drinking all over the table. I coughed and asked, "Where did that come from?"

She giggled and answered, "You obviously care for her. I just want to know why."

I rubbed the back of my neck. I suddenly became aware of how noisy that simple action was so I stopped. I said, "I guess I like her because she's funny and she's strong. I guess those are some of the reasons why I let you stick around, Sweetheart. But I only like her as a friend, mind you." She giggled some more before going back to eating. After a little more thinking, I got an idea. I said, "I'm going to get you home."

Alice asked, "Really? But what about all those projects you care so much about?"

I grinned and replied, "That's how you're getting home. We are going to take all of them with us when we leave tonight." Alice almost cheered. Her face was such a drastic contrast from the flower's face right next to hers. He was glaring even harder. This plant was going to be the death of me.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Flowers Fall Up

Chapter 9

 **AN: If cute and sweet things make you gag, then read this at your own peril. (Unless you're my sister and then you have to read it anyway.) Again, nothing bad will happen. Sans is just being unusually nice and I think that is just so cute. So enjoy if you like stuff like this. If not, a big fight scene is coming in a later chapter so watch out for that, too. Have fun reading and let me know what you think in the comments.**

We got home late that night. Alice was walking slower and slower. It almost looked like she was in pain, but she was always smiling. I know from experience that not all smiles are real, but that was the confusing part. Her smile seemed genuine but also forced. I was getting more worried for her by the second. I decided it would be best to take Alice and her sidekick, Flower Power, through the basement instead of the front door. We circled around to the back of the house where I unlocked the secret door to my workshop.

I turned on the lights and led Alice by the hand down the stairs. She giggled for probably the fiftieth time that day. I'm not complaining; her laugh is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. She just laughed a lot, and that made me happy. Anyway, I stopped on the stairs and looked back up at her, not letting go of her hand, expecting something. I don't know what. She looked down at me from two steps up and said, "You are being quite the gentleman tonight. What have I done to deserve such chivalry? When I first met you and you killed me so many times, I thought you wouldn't be capable of this level of kindness."

I think that was a complement. It was kind of hard to tell. Whatever the comment was, I could still feel my cheekbones burning red. I went up one step so that we were at equal eye level. I took her free hand in mine and looked deep into her eyes. She was good at this game. She never looked away or showed any outward signs of social discomfort. Most others would look away. For such a weak human, she was sure determined. I decided she had won that round and said my piece, "I don't know what it is about you, but I feel like you deserve to be as happy as you try to appear." She looked shocked. I started going back down the stairs again. "Come on, Sweetheart. Facades are my thing. Don't think I can't see what's going on even if I have no eyes." I thought that would get another laugh out of her, but she stayed silent. I didn't dare look back at her. Her hand became loose in mine, but she never let go or pulled away. "I know your life isn't exactly a party right now, in fact, I guess I could say you're having a bad time, but I hope that I can make it better."

I only looked back at her as we rounded the corner. I wanted to see her reaction to my life's work. It was like the difference between the happy and sad faces that represent theater. She went from almost crying to surprise with a mild hint of excitement. Her mouth dropped open as her eyes flew around the basement. I had built machines and weapons of all shapes and sizes and all of them were way more advanced than the stuff I found at the dump that came from the surface. I laughed at both Alice's and Flowey's expressions as I spread my arms out with an air of success. I didn't have to, but I asked anyway, "Well, what do you think?"

After a few more seconds of traveling, her eyes returned to mine. Her expression wasn't giving anything away. She looked stunned to say the least. She closed her mouth long enough to get a response ready. "This is fantastic, astounding, awesome, breath-taking. There just aren't enough adjectives to describe everything in here, everything you've done." Somehow, I had gotten the idea into my head that she wouldn't appreciate any of this, especially not my part in making all of it. "Which one is your favorite?" Her question caught me by surprise.

"Uh… My favorite… Oh! My favorite is actually this watch." I motioned to the watch on my left wrist. The buckle had to be on the tightest setting to keep it from falling off my arm completely. "I put a lot of time and effort into this one little thing. It took about two full years to make not including resets. With resets, I would say I spent at least 5 years on it. Here, I'll show you how it works." I was standing to her right so I wrapped my left arm around her so that we could both see the large face of my watch. I have no idea why it never occurred to me to just take the watch off so that showing her would be easier. She didn't seem to mind, though, so I didn't move.

I used my right hand to point out things for Alice to pay particular attention to. "There are four clock and each shows a different date and time. This bottom right screen shows time on the surface with resets. The bottom left shows time on the surface without resets. Top right is underground with resets. And the top left shows underground without resets." The whole time I was talking, it felt like Alice was leaning more and more against my chest. Then she let her head fall between my shoulder and neck. I thought it must not have been very comfortable for her, but again she didn't move so I just continued. "I made a second one for Papyrus so that he'd believe me about the resets. He… never wore it, or looked at it, or recognized that it was even there. I don't suppose you'd like to have it."

Alice spun around and looked up at me with her big, hopeful eyes. "Do you mean it? Can I really have it?"

I chuckled and replied, "Sure, Sweetheart. I'm glad someone thinks it was worth all my time." I realized that during this latest segment of our conversation, I had let my hands drop to her waist. I quickly removed them and went to get the other watch. I could feel my face begin to burn again. I had no idea it was so easy to get attached to someone. I retrieved the second watch from the kitchen counter. That is where I had put it because I knew Papyrus would see it. But when he saw it, he scoffed, shoved it off to the side, and continued cooking.

I picked it up and turned it over. I had inscribed "Please Believe Me" on the bottom of the watch. Papyrus had never looked at it long enough to see those words. I took it back down to the basement where Alice was still marveling at some of my more interesting projects. I took her left hand and buckled the watch around her wrist. It fit very nicely in between the two lilies that were growing out of her wrist. It was almost as if it belonged there.

Alice looked at the watch, then back at me, then back at the watch. I almost missed it when she whispered, "It's beautiful."

I reasoned that this was a good time for a joke. "What? No huge list of adjectives this time? I've got a few for you. How about gorgeous?" I wasn't talking about the watch and I think she might have known, but I didn't care. "Wonderful, spectacular, pulchritudinous."

She joined in the game with, "Wow. That's a lot of big words for a bonehead. Don't you think so, Flowey?"

Flowey scoffed his reply, "I think that a smiley trash bag can spout all sorts of garbage like that. Not surprising at all." I scowled at him. Even when we were on the same side, I don't think I could have hated anyone more than him.

But, I used that to my advantage. "Alright, weed. No more of your bile. It's time to get ready to go." Alice laughed again and followed me as I turned and began showing them around. I thought to myself that this was going to be a long night, and it was.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Flowers Fall Up

Chapter 10

 **AN: So sorry for the delay. I had finals and then Christmas vacation with my family and then I got my wisdom teeth taken out. It has not been very pleasant. But now I am back at school and I can start submitting once a week again. Thanks for your support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

After the whole ordeal with the watch, I showed her all around my lab. I insisted that Alice take some form of communication and some type of armor and weapon. I rummaged around in a drawer for a little until I found two identical phones. I gave one to Alice and she smiled again. How could this poor girl who was so close to imminent doom be so happy just because of a phone? I exchanged numbers in the phones and checked their batteries. They seemed fully functional. They had better be because, after all, I made them.

I knew that Alice would never kill or even hurt anyone in any situation so I focused more on the defensive tools rather than offensive for her. She was so small that nothing I had made, no matter how strong it was, would protect her. It might even put her in more danger than if she didn't have it at all so I went to work creating some lightweight armor for her while Flowey surreptitiously gathered supplies from the kitchen. Alice sat down next to me as I worked.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep with her head on my shoulder. It made it difficult to work with only one arm so I picked her up and placed her a few steps away. I was about to get back to work when I felt a small hand brush against mine. I looked back at her as she whispered, "Don't go." I smiled softly and squeezed her hand before putting my jacket over her.

I ran my hand through her hair and said, "I'm not going anywhere, Sweetheart. I just have to finish this and then we'll get going. Go back to sleep." I waited while still holding her hand until she fell back to sleep. Flowey returned with several food items wrapped in his roots.

I had just finished Alice's armor and I was checking it over for dents and scratches that could cause problems in the future. I took the food from him and loaded it into a bag. We were trying to be as quiet as possible for Alice. Flowey had gone exploring again and he just had to find the one thing that I hoped no one would ever find again. It was the machine that brought me to this world. I was never able to get it to work again. But if I had gotten it to work, I never would have met Alice. Flowey asked, "Are we taking this thing? It looks to big to transport."

I glared down at him. He had no idea how important this one machine was to me. But he was right. I sighed and replied, "No. I was planning on leaving that one. I couldn't ever get it to work anyway." I patted the side of it and mumbled, "I'm sorry." Leaving it here would surely mean that I would never get back to where I came from. It became too painful to remember so I turned Flowey's attention to something else. "But we are bringing that. It's a giant blaster. It will be handy in a fight and we can use it to carry all our stuff. I'm really glad I kept this big guy since teleporting isn't an option when it comes to Alice. Let's get this thing loaded up. We need to get out of here."

I used my magic to pack all the supplies inside and on top of the blaster. When I finished I patted the top of the blaster's head and said, "Ok, Buddy. Let's get out of here. Nice and slow today. We have precious cargo. I looked over to where Alice was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I thought I even saw the corners of her mouth twitch up and that made me smile. The blaster hummed and lifted off the ground. It hovered by the exit for a few seconds while I took one last look at the machine that changed my life. I couldn't believe I would never be able to go back home.

I turned my attention back to Alice because I knew I wouldn't be as happy as I was if it weren't for her. I picked her up and walked ahead of the blaster. I could hear her rhythmic breathing and I could feel her warmth. I couldn't believe she came from the same race as those other humans, those murderers. Flowey was not asleep and he definitely wasn't peaceful. He began half-yell-whispering, like only this undesirable creature could, "I still don't trust you."

I shook my head and said, "For goodness sake, you stupid plant. I'm trying to save her."

Flowey rolled his eyes and replied, "She is getting too emotionally attached to you. I don't want her to die, but I don't want her to have her heart broken either. I should have been more specific. I don't trust you to love her the way she loves you. You've lost too much for me to be sure that you can even stay with her let alone love her." I looked down at Alice and wondered if the flower really meant that she cared about him. I wondered if Flowey was right and that I was too broken on the inside to love at all.

I looked back at Flowey and said, "I don't want to hurt her. I … want to love her. I just don't know what that feels like anymore. I promised her, I'm going to get her out of here and she is going to find her home and live a long, happy life with her family. I just want her to be safe and happy." Alice was trying to hide a smile, but it wasn't working. I had known for a while now that she wasn't asleep, but I didn't mind carrying her. She would need her rest.

Flowey, always the pessimist, responded, "Don't get your hopes up. I am a flower so I know what those lilies are doing to her on the inside. She isn't doing well. She'd not just tired. She is literally drained. If we don't fix this lily problem soon, that fairy tale of yours is not going to happen." Although I hated to admit it, for multiple reasons, I knew this pain in my neck was right, so I started walking faster.

Alice woke up about an hour later. I was still carrying her. Usually I'm lazy, but I've found new strength being near her. She yawned and mumbled into my shirt, "Hey, Sans. I can walk now."

I smiled down at her and said, "Nope. You need to conserve your energy. There is a save point up ahead and that means you'll have to fight my brother soon. I'll keep carrying you just a little bit more."

She didn't protest. She yawned again and said, "Ok. I like this better than walking anyway." I couldn't understand why. I knew my bones were by no means the most comfortable hammock.

"Why?" Of all the things to say, I had to ask why she wanted to be close to me. I just couldn't fathom it. No one should want to be anywhere near me.

Alice looked up at me. She looked confused and then her expression turned to one of understanding. She put her hand on my face and I could feel my face burning. She sighed and said, "Oh, Sans. How do you still not know? I love having your arms around me and feeling the warmth from your soul. I feel safe when I'm with you." With that and a smile, she snuggled deeper into my chest. I hated what I was about to put her through, but we didn't have any other choice. She would have to fight Papyrus.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Flowers Fall Up

Chapter 11

 **AN: I know this chapter has a very short fight scene in it so if enough people want me to I can make it longer and more detailed later. But until then, here's this and I hope you enjoy.**

We got to the save point and Alice grabbed it. I could see the determination growing in her eyes. I put her down and looked at her smiling face. I sighed and said, "You have to understand that this is the only way."

She continued to smile as she took my hand and placed it gently on her slightly blushing cheek. She replied, "I trust you."

That made me smile. "Good. I don't want him to hurt you. I haven't let him know yet that I could beat him without even moving, but I would have to kill him. He can't know I'm helping you or there is no way either of us will escape. So here is my plan: I act like you are my prisoner and then just try to stay alive. That way we can all get out of this situation without any possible repercussions. I'll be with you the whole time."

Alice suddenly had a sad look on her face and said, "You lost everything for me. Your wonderful creations, your life, your home, and now your family. Why? I'm just another human."

I was shocked that she didn't know so I answered with, "You are so different from any human or monster I have ever met. You deserve to have a happy life at your own home and I want to help you get there."

I could see the tears building up in her eyes and thought that I had said something wrong. That is, until she threw her arms around my neck and said, "Thank you so much. I don't care what happens. I will always be grateful."

I was surprised at first. I wasn't sure I would ever get used to this positive physical contact thing. Then I hugged her back. I buried my face in her hair and whispered, "You are worth it all, Sweetheart."

After a few more seconds of Flowey's incessant grumbling, we hid the blaster, equipped Alice's armor, and then advanced to where Papyrus was waiting. I started to explain our agreed upon situation. "Hey, boss. Look what I found. It's the human that got past me yesterday. She's been hiding out in the woods. But you're the expert here so I'll leave you to it." I looked back and winked at Alice before teleporting a short distance away where I could watch the fight without being seen by Papyrus. Then the battle began.

Papyrus yelled, "HUMAN, PREPARE TO DIE AND SURRENDER YOUR SOUL TO ME! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!"

Alice wielded her weapon, which just so happened to be a small stick, and put on a brave face and retorted, "Come at me, bro." Papyrus screamed a battle cry and sent a bunch of bones at her. She dodged a few of them, but then she started to feel weak. She died twice before she finally got a grip on his fighting style.

The fight went on like this for a while until Alice got close enough to Papyrus to use her small, and mostly useless, weapon on him. That was a mistake. She was too weak at that point to even use it. I was so sick of watching her die that I almost intervened. But then, out of nowhere she jumped into the air and kicked Papyrus right in the face, knocking him out cold. Then she collapsed to the ground.

I ran over to see if she was okay. She just seemed worn out so I left Flowey with her and went to check on Papyrus. I pulled him over to the save point and made him as comfortable as possible. When I got back to Alice, she was sitting up and talking to Flowey. I said, "Hey, that was some great fighting, Sweetheart. I didn't know you could do that. I shouldn't have been so protective."

She tried to stand and failed, but I caught her. She smiled at me and used me for support as she said, "I almost didn't make it this last time. I was so tired. It was hard to breathe. It felt like my legs were going to give out. And I thought you helped me do that last kick with your magic. I sure didn't do that."

I thought for a minute before saying, "It must be the flowers that are keeping you from staying strong. Have you ever tried getting rid of them?"

She sighed, rubbed her neck where two lilies grew, and said, "Yeah, but it really hurt and two more grew back in its place. I feel like a hydra."

I felt so bad for her but her last statement made me laugh. I loved her sense of humor so I joked, "You know how to kill a hydra?" She shook her head to say no so I continued, "Take out its heart." Alice gasped. She looked terrified. I guess I took that one a little too far so I tried again. I laughed again and put my arm around her to help her walk and said, "Relax. I just mean that we should rip them out by the roots… when we get to the surface where there are hospitals to take care of this sort of thing." She breathed out a sigh of relief and giggled.

I started to think out loud, "I didn't make you kick Papyrus. Maybe it was the flowers."

Flowey butted in as usual and said, "Yeah. Flowers can fight. Maybe they are taking control of her from the inside. I've done that before… in some survival situations."

Alice shuddered and said, "That is terrifying and awesome at the same time." I laughed again. I just couldn't help myself. This was the girl of my dreams. I insisted that Alice take the save point one last time before we got the blaster and started walking over the ice bridge to waterfall.


	12. Chapter 12

Happy Flowers Fall Up

Chapter 12

 **AN: Like my story? Give me a review. I'd love to know what you all really think. Also, this chapter is going to be a long one with lots of switching between really happy and really sad. Sorry about that, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

By now, Alice had about 12 lilies all over her. They were growing primarily around her joints, neck, and face. One in particular had chosen to sprout in her left tear-duct so she couldn't see out her left eye. She was very unsteady. She could the flowers trying to pull her backwards. She struggled to stay close to me. I offered her my hand more times than I could count, but she was determined to beat these flowers rather than deal with them. But this plan just made her more and more exhausted.

I was really worried about her. I mean, she was cold and half blind. Who wouldn't be concerned? She was unusually cheerful for a dying person. She said, "This place is beautiful. I love all the water and flowers." Flowey and I both winced when we heard her say 'flower'. I might not have liked Flowey or that I had even met him in the first place, but we both cared about Alice so I dealt with all of his crap when it happened to come.

I decided to roll with her happy demeanor and said, "Yeah, Sweetheart. Those are pretty flowers. Did you know that they repeat the last thing they hear?" She shook her head to say no with an excited look plastered on her face. "Well, don't just stare at me. I know It's hard to tear your eyes away, but why don't you try talking to them. I'm sure they are a lot more interesting than I am anyway."

Alice blushed a little before turning towards the closest echo flower. She had to think for a few seconds before she said, "I can't wait to see the sky again." When the flower repeated what she said, she giggled madly and then said, "Argh! I'm a pirate!" The flower repeated. She almost fell down laughing.

I laughed, too. Flowey was silent. He must have been thinking about something. I ignored him. I knew we were moving too slowly so I had to stop her fun sooner or later. I said, "Come on, Sweetheart. We have to move faster if we want to avoid Und-…" All of a sudden, Undyne was there. She hadn't seen us yet so I covered Alice's mouth and pulled her into some nearby brush. I put my finger to my teeth in the hope of creating the universal quiet sign. To make sure I whispered, "Shh. Stay very still and very quiet. Undyne is here."

Undyne started searching the brush. She came so close to us. Alice scrunched her eyes closed and pressed herself closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I actually thought that Undyne would find us and I might have to fight to keep us both alive. My eye started to glow. I tried to push the defensive magic away, but I couldn't. I knew that she would eventually see the light coming from my eye socket even if I tried to close it. I closed it as tightly as I could and buried my face in Alice's shoulder. I kept internally pleading to no one and nothing in particular that she somehow wouldn't find us.

Just before she found us a very convenient and suspicious sound far away distracted her from us. She started to leave, but not before looking back in our direction one more time. She got to where the sound came from and screamed in frustration and then she left. Both Alice and I sighed with relief. Alice gasped and I thought that Undyne was coming back, but her next words calmed me significantly. She whispered urgently, "Where is Flowey? Wasn't he with you?" I couldn't help the smile that was creeping onto my face.

Then Flowey popped up out of the ground and groaned in the annoying way that he does. He mumbled, "I made the sound. I got rid of Undyne. What did you do Smiley Trashbag?" I was ready to kill that flower then and there, but of course, Alice intervened.

She pushed us apart and calmly said, "Stop! We all have the same goal so why do you keep fighting like children?"

Flowey rolled his eyes as he replied, "I am a child. I'm younger than you, Alice."

I took this opportunity to make the situation worse by saying, "Well that explains why you are so - …" Alice put her finger to my teeth in an effort to stop me. She was about to say something, but instead had a terrible coughing fit. I grabbed the had that she had so close to my face and held it tightly. This had happened before, but this one was the worst she had ever had. It was because the flowers were wrapping their roots tighter around her windpipe. By the time she had finished, both Flowey and I were silent. I started to speak slowly and softly, "I guess that's one way to break up a fight." She giggled weakly.

She spoke hoarsely, "I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing serious." I knew she wasn't fine, but the best thing to do for her was to get her to the next save point so we continued. Alice saved again. She held it longer than before hoping that it would slow the progression of the lilies.

On the way to the save point, I had explained to her that she would have to fight Undyne twice. I had said, "Papyrus has probably already told her you are here and that I am with you. She is much harder to beat than my brother. I want to promise your safety, but I don't want to give you false hope. I don't want you to die thinking that I lied to you. I hate the thought of hurting you… again."

I hung my head. Alice held my face in her hands and put her forehead on mine on mine. That was the closest our faces had ever been together. I can't say that I wasn't enjoying it, but it made me very uncomfortable. I looked anywhere but at her in an attempt to make it any less awkward for me, but that just made it worse. She spoke quietly, "I know you would beat her for me if you could avoid killing her. I'm ready to fight if it means she won't have to die. And I hope you know that I don't hold anything against you and I'm not about to start now."

She lifted my head and looked deeply into my slightly reddish eye. I felt like all her pain was my fault. I didn't want to look her in the eye. As I was looking away once again, she pulled me even closer to her and kissed me. She had to stand on her tiptoes and she was blushing a lot. Her sudden contact surprised me. Flowey had been right. She did love him. I had never been kissed on the "lips" before, or at all, but I loved it and I loved her. I leaned over slightly so that she wouldn't have to tiptoe anymore. I got caught up in the moment and the sensation and I picked her up and spun her around. We both laughed.

When I put her back down she said, "I love you, Sans. I've never met anyone like you and I think you are perfect just the way you are. Please don't try to take the blame for something that can't be fixed."

My smile got bigger than I ever thought it could. I began to laugh and cry at the same time. I almost yelled in excitement, "I never thought it would be possible! I… I love you, too!"

Flowey, the worthless plant that everyone had forgotten about up until this point, couldn't stay quiet any longer. He yelled, "No, he doesn't!" He doesn't feel anything. He's just an empty shell who can and will never love. Alice, you need to stay away from him for your own safety." No one knew but at that moment, a lily began to sprout from Alice's heart, twisting its roots around it and it got tighter by the second.

Alice started to tear up and she looked over to me. I looked from her to Flowey and I yelled back, "What is your problem?!"

I grabbed Flowey. My eye was burning red and I was furious. Flowey quickly, and smartly, became afraid for his life. He screamed, "Don't let him kill me, Alice!" Both of us looked at her. Huge anime tears were rolling down her flower covered face. That made me drop Flowey. I wanted to run to her and comfort her, but I decided against it just in case she was mad with me and not Flowey.

Flowey tried to speak, but it was Alice's turn. She cried, "Why can't you just let go? People make mistakes. Sans made a mistake. Why can't you just let it all go? I can't believe you've turned against us so easily. I need you to leave, Flowey. I need you to go back to your flowerpot by Toriel's house and leave me alone for a while.

Flowey tried to counter her statement by saying, "Why won't you forgive me as easily as you forgave Sans?"

Alice yelled for the first time, "Because we have both given you several chances! Sans changed as soon as he found out he was killing innocent people. You continue to rip us apart from the inside without giving your decisions a second thought. You need to leave now. Feel free to come back to us when you are ready to accept our decisions." Flowey drooped heavily. He knew she was right. He sank down into the ground and began making his way back to Snowdin.

Alice ran to me and hugged me and continued to sob. I held her close to me and I put my head on hers. The flower in her heart grew bigger and stronger and its roots got tighter. The real fight had begun.

I insisted that she save again because she had lost so much energy during our argument with Flowey. Even though we were out of Snowdin, she was still cold. She suddenly sank to the ground with her head in her hands. I knelt down beside her, wrapped my arm around her, and asked, "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

She looked up at me with her tear-streaked face and whispered, "My head hurts so much. It feels like it's going to explode." I used my healing magic to try and soothe her headache. It helped, but didn't fix it. I was never the best with healing magic. I used my magic to build a small shelter for Alice out of rocks and tree branches.

I said, "Undyne can wait. We will stay here until you are well enough to continue. I'll go get us some food and a special treat that might help your head." I smiled gently and ran my right hand over her cheek to wipe away the tears. She smiled back weakly and hugged me close. I took that as a 'thank you.' She went into her little shelter and I teleported away.


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Flowers Fall Up

Chapter 13

I stopped by the nice cream guy first and got two nice creams. Headaches don't feel so bad in the cold. Then I went back to my house and snuck around in case Papyrus was home. But that didn't save me. Papyrus had stumbled home after the fight and had seen me at the nice cream cart. He hid back at our house, knowing that I would have to come home eventually.

He grabbed me with his magic so that I couldn't escape. In truth, I could have gotten away at any time. Papyrus's magic wasn't strong enough to hold me, but I humored him just so I could figure out what he was up to. Papyrus yelled, "YOU FOOL! YOU ARE AIDING A HUMAN! THAT IS GROUNDS FOR EXECUTION! WHY?!"

I hung there in the air without moving and said, "I think you know why. You know this is wrong. That human never hurt anyone and she spared your life. She wants to help us without any more unnecessary death. Why can't you see that? Why won't you help us save the underground?"

Papyrus was furious. "I WILL SAVE THE UNDERGROUND FROM THE LIKES OF THOSE REPULSIVE HUMANS! AND I WILL DO IT WITHOUT YOU!"

He raised some bones and blasters and aimed them at me. I sighed, "I didn't want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice. I can't leave her unprotected." I broke free from Papyrus's magic and flipped down to kick him in the chest and send him flying across the room. I continued forward with my eye flaming. "I can't let you hurt her or warn anyone else about her. I'm sorry bro, but you're gonna have a bad time." Papyrus put his arms up and used his magic as a shield, but that did next to nothing. I was much more powerful.

I left Papyrus on the floor in a heap. He was barely breathing and he had 1 HP left. I couldn't bring myself to kill my own brother, or at least I couldn't kill someone who had once been my brother, even at the risk of Alice's safety. I teleported back to find her gone.

At the same time, with Alice…

As soon as I left, Alice curled up into a ball in the shelter. She tried to sleep, but she couldn't push the nightmares out knowing that I wasn't with her. She decided to try and walk off the pain. She started in circles, but that just made her insoles hurt. She wrote me a text on our phones saying, "Going for a walk. Hope to clear my head. I'm taking the giant blaster for protection."

After walking for a while, she found a cave and went in. There was an old turtle. He was sleeping but he held a sign that said, "Humans beware! You need armor or strong friends to pass Undyne or you won't last 10 seconds. Find Temmie." That last part was scratched out but Alice could still read it. At least she thought she could. By now, her head was just pounding dully so she almost didn't notice it anymore. Almost. She was on her way back to her little camp when she found another cave. This one had a music box in it that was playing some beautiful music.

She returned to the camp long enough to see that I hadn't returned yet. She looked at her phone and noticed that the first text had not been read, so she sent a second one saying, "I hope you are okay. You sure are taking a while. I went to the cave with the music box. I hope you know where that is. It is dark and cool and the music is very soothing. I'll see you there when you get back." Just as she left again, I teleported back.

All I could think was that Undyne captured Alice and was holding her until I showed up so she could kill us both together. But then I looked at my phone and saw both of Alice's messages. I instantly teleported to the cave with the music box. Of course I knew where it was. I had been all over the underground more times than anyone could count. In my haste to find her, I called out, "Alice! Are you in here?!"

I heard a "shh" coming from behind a large boulder. Alice said, "It was nice in here until you came and ruined the ambiance." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I sat down next to her and said, "Sorry. I was concerned." She leaned her head on my shoulder. I still had to get used to that. No one had touched me with kindness in such a long time. I liked the feeling, but still didn't trust the action entirely.

All of a sudden, Alice gasped and leaned away. She said, "You're bleeding. What happened while you were gone?" I guess I hadn't noticed the miniscule injury. She began wrapping my bleeding arm with a spare rag. I loved that even though we both knew I could heal on my own she still wanted to take care of me.

I chuckled and replied, "Had a little run in with my bro. Nothing I couldn't handle though."

Alice looked horrified. She whispered, "Did you… kill him?"

I looked down and said, "I left him alive but I made sure that he won't be able to follow us or warn anyone this time." She let out a sigh. I remembered why I had left in the first place and handed her the nice cream cone. It was really melty by now but was still cold. She took it gratefully and let the cold soak through her until the rest of her headache was gone. She stood and swayed to the music. I watched her with a gentle smile. I got up too and took her hand and asked, "Do you dance?"

Alice squealed happily and said, "Yes. I love dancing. I'm particularly fond of the polka, cha cha, and waltz."

I twirled her in towards me until we were in the proper ballroom dance position. I listened closely for a second and said, "Well, you're in luck. This song just so happens to be a waltz." Alice giggled and let me lead her in a waltz. Throughout the dance, I twirled her and dipped her. She was having so much fun until she started tripping. She became weaker and weaker. I caught her for the tenth time. Still holding her up I asked, "What's wrong, Sweetheart? Is your headache back?"

She shook her head as she tried to stand on her own and failed. She finally admitted, "Sans… I can't feel my legs."


	14. Chapter 14

Happy Flowers Fall Up

Chapter 14

 **AN: To my loyal followers! I am really sorry about the long wait. I am still here and I really want to finish both of these stories. College has just been getting to me and I needed a break to work on school stuff. And apparently, I took off for summer, too. And the first semester of this year. And Christmas. And most of the second semester of this year. I might have to go down to one chapter a month if I do end up posting regularly again. I don't think I will be posting regularly though so don't get your hopes up too high. I was also taking a break because I was debating whether to post this chapter at all and I was trying to find a better way to get to the ending I was hoping for. I think I've finally found the story I want to go with so we'll have to see how it goes. Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a comment and let me know what you think.**

"Sans… I can't feel my legs." Those words repeated over and over in my head. Alice looked up at me with terror in her eyes as her legs gave out completely. I half dragged her back to the rock where we had been sitting previously. It would have looked extremely comical had it been someone else or if she had not been crying hysterically at the time. She cried, "I can't feel them. I can't feel my legs. They hurt but they don't. They won't do what I tell them to."

I cupped her face in my hands and said, "Hey. I'm right here. Calm down. Just breathe. Look at me and breathe." She nodded and slowed her breathing. I didn't know what to do. Healing was never my strong suit and I didn't think it would help to try in this situation.

"It's like they're asleep. I can move them a little and stand very precariously, but I can't walk without my feet crumpling under me." She paused and I almost thought she was going to start crying again.

I sighed before giving her a hug. "I'll get us through this. I promised, didn't I?" She laughed weakly and nodded. I pulled back to tell her, "I have an idea. We're going to do two things. First, I gonna take you somewhere to calm you down. Second, I'm gonna get us past Undyne. You don't have to worry about the details. I'll fill you in after we finish step one. Sound good?" She nodded again and I wiped a tear from her cheek. "Do you want me to help you walk or to carry you? It doesn't matter to me either way."

Her eyes filled with a new confidence that I hadn't seen in a while. She said, "Help me walk, please." I chuckled and helped her to her feet. Almost immediately she tripped and I could have sworn I heard her nose crack on my chest. I was worried for a second because she was silently holding her nose and then she started to laugh so I started to laugh. I was so glad she was getting back to her old self again.

"Now that's the Alice I know. Come on, Sweetheart. We are looking for another cavern and it shouldn't be too far away. My offer still stands if you want me to carry you." She stuck her tongue out at me before she put her arm around my neck and began to partially limp, partially scoot, partially hang on me towards the exit of the cave. If her legs had actually been asleep I would have made fun of her with no end, but since this was a different situation I used every ounce of strength I had not to burst out laughing at any second.

We got a short ways down one of the many hallways when a Temmie came out of nowhere and started nipping at Alice's heels. She said "shoo" a few times but it didn't listen to her and kept on biting. I just snickered and waited to see what she'd do. Honestly, I would have kicked it across the hall but I didn't think she could do that so I was curious. After a few more seconds, she had had enough. She grabbed her own knee and swung her leg around until in limply wacked into the Temmie. I couldn't hold back any more. I just fell down on the ground and laughed so hard I could have died. Without me to hold her up, Alice fell over too and then the Tem was in arm distance so she grabbed it and threw it down the hall. I laughed even harder. This was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. The Tem growled at us but didn't come back.

After I had stopped laughing so hard, Alice lightly knocked on my head and scolded me. "Why didn't you help? That thing was biting me!"

"I didn't think I needed to," I said in between laughing fits. "You seemed to be doing just fine on your own." She looked annoyed for a few more seconds and then she started laughing too. I got up, still laughing, and offered her my hand. "Let's go. We're almost there and we'll want to get there before that thing comes back with its friends." We both laughed as we hobbled the rest of the way to the cavern. There was a soft bluish glow coming out of the entryway that I had indicated was our destination.

Alice was curious enough to forget about the Temmie incident. I smiled at her interest and led her into the room. It was significantly larger than the room with the music box and this one had a telescope in it. She looked at it confused as if there wasn't anything to see if she used it. I whispered in her ear, "Why don't you try looking up?" She looked at me for a second. My eye was glowing dimly as it sometimes does in the dark or when I am showing genuine interest in something. I assumed she knew that by then, but she wouldn't stop staring. I chuckled and lifted her chin towards the ceiling as I said, "My eyes are up here, but I meant look a little higher." I watched as the confusion drained from her face and was replaced by amazement. I loved it when she was surprised. I couldn't resist watching her facial expressions change for a few more seconds.

I finally said, "This is my favorite place to visit in the underground. It reminds me of home." Then I mumbled under my breath, "A home I will never be able to return to." The ceiling that we were both staring at looked almost exactly like the night sky on the surface. It was my favorite part of the surface which I hadn't seen in at least 10 years. I had lost count and I didn't really want to do math right then. For Alice, it hadn't even been two weeks, but I thought this would give her the same hope of returning that it gave me.

I guided her towards a patch of echo flowers where she sat down. She didn't take her eyes off the ceiling for a second. I chuckled at that and sat down next to her and put my arm around her. She sighed contentedly and rested her head on my shoulder. After a few minutes I said, "Isn't it nice to look up at the stars and just forget about life for a while?" Alice had a sudden and strange feeling of déjà vu and she looked away from the ceiling for the first time since getting there to look at me.

She gasped and tried to move as much as she could away from me without the use of her legs. I was shocked to say the least. I tried to lighten the mood which had taken a very dark turn very quickly. "What's the matter, Sweetheart? Do I have nice cream on my face?" She continued to stare at me without saying anything. She just shook her head and sat there with a mixture of confusion and fear plastered on her face. "Seriously. I don't get it. Do I look different or something?"

She cautiously looked me up and down one more time before relying, "You did… for a second."

I was still very confused and all I could think of to say was, "What?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah. You looked like a human for just a second and it startled me." I just stared at her so she continued, "You said that thing about stars and forgetting and I know it sounds crazy but I was sure I had heard someone say that before so I looked up at you to ask if it was a famous quote or something and I saw a human man in jeans and a T-shirt and we were on the surface. I must have remembered something, Sans!"

As she smiled and giggled I looked down and involuntarily scowled. I thought, "She did this same sort of thing with another man? A human man? Now I have no chance."

He voice woke me up from my thoughts saying, "Are you okay? It was just a memory. That could have been years ago and that man could have been my dad or brother for all I know." I relaxed slightly until she said the next words, "But I'm not entirely sure. When I woke up in the underground for the first time I had a ring on my finger. I took it off and put it on a chain and wore it as a necklace. I'm sorry, Sans. I didn't tell you before because I could have just been wearing a ring to wear a ring but now I think I might either be engaged or married."

That made me flinch. I looked away and closed my eyes tightly. I knew my eye would start flaring right about now and I didn't want her to see that. Not then. I could hear and feel her reach out to touch my shoulder but then she didn't. After a few more seconds I took a deep breath and turned back to her. My face had softened slightly and my eye wasn't burning so badly anymore so I asked, "Why did you take off the ring?"

She didn't understand why I wanted to know that but she answered anyway with, "It was irritating my hand. Why?"

I started to smile again and replied, "That might mean that you haven't had it for very long. Most married people have gotten used to wearing rings. Newly engaged people can't always get used to them very quickly. That means…" My smile disappeared as I said the next words. "You'd have to choose." I punched the nearest wall and yelled, "Dang it!" And then whispered, "Just when I thought I might have a chance."

This time Alice went with her gut and placed a hand on my shoulder. I tensed at her touch and then relaxed again. I must have looked like I was in so much pain. My eye started flaring again and it was starting to give me a headache. The next thing I heard was her small voice saying, "I don't remember this man so this isn't fair to any of the three of us. But I will try to choose fairly. I can't promise anything and I don't want to hurt either one of you so you'll both get equal chances. And there is no way I'll favor him just because he's human. Don't ever let yourself believe that. That doesn't matter to me."

To her surprise, I turned towards her and stared at her for a few seconds before hugging her close and burying my face in the crook of her neck. She hugged me back. We sat together just enjoying each other's company and then I stood and said, "Well, we can't sit around all day. We need to get you back to your prince charming."

I gave her a wink and got her to her feet again as she giggled and said, "Who knows? I might be with him already." She kissed me on the cheek and we slowly made our way down the corridor with the giant blaster in tow and someone unbeknownst to us slinking after us in the darkness.


End file.
